Ventricular assist devices may be used to support and unload a beating heart during coronary artery surgery. This approach eliminates the oxygenator, with its large interface between blood and foreign surfaces, and retains the normal function of the lungs. By providing mechanical support of the circulation, it also retains the safety and most of the flexibility associated with the more standard approach of cardiopulmonary bypass. The applicants propose to develop an automated perfusion system that will make such procedures practical for both left ventricular and biventricular application. This system will consist of a small reservoir and rotary blood pump with total prime volume, including tubing, of 200 ml. It will integrate the functions of blood pumping, flow control, protection against air embolism, and cardiotomy suction in one package at low disposables cost. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICTION: NOT AVAILABLE